The Dream Shall Bring Me To You
by Chochania
Summary: Freja Ekecrantz has dreamt about the same person every night for two or three years. The dreams become clearer and clearer, until one day when she falls asleep in a forest. She wakes up in the same forest, or that's what she thought at least. Legolas x OC
1. The Dreams

**My native language is not english, so please excuse my spelling and grammar. Thanks! =)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of The Rings, nor any of its characters. I only own the main character of this fanfiction; Freja Ekecrantz**

* * *

><p><strong>'The Dreams'<strong>

The dreams must have begun two or three years ago. They started as small whispers, then the whispers grew to a voice, and sometimes it would sing. I couldn't understand what it was saying at all, the language wasn't of this world, but I understood the feeling the voice transmitted. Sometimes I would wake up crying for no reason, and at other times I would wake up feeling so damn happy, only to realize I had nothing special to be that happy about.

My dreams became clearer and clearer. The voice belonged to a man. He was tall, had long blond hair and clear blue eyes. I had the feeling that I had seen him before somewhere, but I couldn't seem to put my finger on where. You know that feeling you get when you recognize someone, but can't remember where or when you've seen him? That's the feeling I had every morning for at least a year...

Half a year ago I told my mother about it, but she just smiled to me and said something about me being too old to believe in dreams and superstitions. Alright, I might be fifteen, but these dreams creep me out. They're not unpleasant, quite the opposite actually, but dreaming about the same person every night for two or three years just isn't normal. And I've been quite normal all my life, at least in public. My looks are average; blond, long hair and some kind of blue-grayish eyes, about 5.3 feet tall and I'm not fat but not skinny either. I have a small group of close friends whom I usually stick close to, and if I'm not with my friends then I usually keep to myself. I'm not a very outgoing person.

One of the few things I can actually say I excel in, is school. My grades are top-notch and I intend to keep them that way.

Some years ago my brother introduced me to anime and manga, which I immediately took a liking to. Since then I've read manga almost every day, I've even sacrificed hours of sleep just to read it, and I'm a teenager who likes to sleep at least ten hours at night...

I know, I was talking about me being quite normal and all, but as I also stated, that's mostly in public. I don't really care if people find me strange, and I don't really hide the fact that I can be strange, with the manga and all, it's just that usually people don't find out that I have my strange sides as well. It's not like everyone who reads manga acts and dresses like a manga character (although I do on occasion), I just dress the way I like to. A lot of the time I don't even bother choosing my clothes like I know a lot other girls my age does, I just pick some clothes from my wardrobe and put them on. If it looks too horrible I change, but it's usually fine. I'm not that picky. I also have a few more emo and gothic looking clothes in my wardrobe, 'cause I kind of like such clothes, but they are also usually too expensive for me and my wallet, so I don't own a lot.

Enough with this babble about me! I can seriously talk about myself forever (which is not a good sign), but that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you about my dreams.

As of late, my dreams seem so real I wouldn't know what's a dream and what's reality if it wasn't for the man with the blue eyes, and the fact that I wake up every time I feel pain.

This night I dreamed about the man and his white horse. They didn't seem like they were going anywhere in particular, they rode this way and that, on small plains and through forests, and once they stopped by a small stream to catch their breath and drink some water. Then they rode on, refreshed by the water. They kept on riding for a while, until they realized that it was time to turn back if they wanted to be home by nightfall. Although I didn't know where 'home' was, I agreed as if I did, and that was when I woke up, once again annoyed by the feeling that I knew who that man was, but couldn't put my finger on it.

**~XXX~**

Today was the first day of summer holiday. I begun my day with actually choosing my clothes, and the result became a rather short white dress with a black patterns. It was a really simple design, it was just like a longer tube top with two thin shoulder-straps and two small pockets. It's a really comfy dress in the summers since it's short and cool.

I had intended to stay inside today, just taking it easy and maybe watch a movie or two, but the weather was too nice for that to be allowed. The sun was shining on a really blue sky, with no clouds in sight and it was almost calm, there was just enough wind to make you feel warm, but not overheated with the sun's warmth.

I decided to take a walk in the forest close to our house. It's a really beautiful forest, with a big lake in the middle. There's a path going around the lake, and it divides into different smaller paths leading this way and that.

Close to the lake there's a small meadow where you can see a lot of dragonflies and butterflies. I laid down on the grass, in the middle of the meadow, and stared up at the sky. After a while I fell asleep, and that was the first time in three years I didn't dream at all.


	2. Legolas?

**My native language is not english, so please excuse my spelling and grammar. Thanks! =)**

**Please review by the way! I would be very happy to read what you think of this fanfiction so far, and if you have any questions =D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of The Rings, nor any of its characters. I only own the main character of this fanfiction; Freja Ekecrantz**

* * *

><p><strong>'Legolas?'<br>**

I woke up with a small headache. I assumed I had moved a little in my sleep, and that was when my head must have hit something. I sighed. There's always something that disturbs me when I wake up, either I'm annoyed 'cause remember something or recall what the persons name is, or I wake up with a headache. Great. Well, I suppose I have to see it from the bright side; I got to sleep like a normal person without dreaming about that blond guy.

I soon noticed that I've must have slept for hours since the sun was setting. Its orange light filled the meadow and made the beautifully coulored butterflies and dragonflies stand out even more.

I looked around in the meadow. No one except me were there, and the only sounds I could hear was the sounds the forest naturally made; rippling streams, the buzz insects do when they fly, rustling leaves and crickets.

Then I realized something. I had been out too long without telling my mum and dad about it, which could lead to me getting a curfew, and I didn't want one.

I frantically searched my pockets for my phone, and let out a small sigh of relief when I found it. If I'd lost my phone too I don't know what my parents would have done, and I didn't want to know.

By now I should have had around ten missed calls, but to my confusion I had I noticed that I had no signal and decided to go home straight away. My parents were going to be furious with me when I got home. They always calm down fast though, which I'm thankful for.

I stood up. Apparently a little too fast, since I felt my blood pressure drop and therefor lost my balance and fell on my butt.

"Great! Not only do I have a headache and two furious parents, my butt hurts too!" I said out loud, my voice dripping with sarcasm and anger. I might inform you that I'm not very timid when I have headaches.

I heard a small chuckle behind me. I jumped a little in surprise and felt the blush forming on my cheeks. All my anger was gone in a blink and I turned my head around.

About ten meters away, in the shadow of the trees, stood a tall man. I felt my eyes growing when I realized who it was. It was the man from my dreams! Long, blond hair, green and brown clothes to melt into the forest, a bow on his back and those mesmerizing, deep blue eyes of his.

I sighed in relief. If he was here, then this was just a dream I could wake up from whenever I wanted. Since I wasn't sure about the time in my world, and I didn't want it to get too late, I decided to wake up.

I opened my eyes, or well, I tried to. I tried over and over again but nothing happened, except for me making dumb faces.

In the end I pinched myself . I pinched my arm as hard as I could, and it hurt like hell. I closed my eyes and I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a very unmanly yelp.

A firm hand forced my hand away from my arm. Surprised I opened my eyes and saw the blond man standing in front of me with my hand in his.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" He asked with a worried and a little bit upset tone. His eyes stared into mine, as if they were searching for the answer, and I lost myself for a moment. Then I broke the eye-contact and looked away.

"No particular reason" I replied, my thoughts being occupied at the moment. Why was he still here? Wasn't this a dream? Then it struck me.

"Are you by any chance cosplaying or larping?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"Cosplaying? Larping? What's that?"

Something in his confused look told me that this man wasn't faking, but his clothes told me otherwise. His clothes seriously looked like something Robin Hood would wear or that blond elf from the Lord of the Rings. What was he called now again? Let's see... his name began with an E... no... not an E... L... yep, his name began with a L. It was a beautiful name, and it fit the elf perfectly...

"Legolas!" I burst out. The blond man gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cosplaying, in case someone doesn't know, is when you dress like a character from a manga or anime, but I think the term can be used if you dress like a character out of a movie or a book.<strong>

**LARP stands for Live Action Role-Playing, and is a sort of role-playing game where those who participate dress like their characters and act out their actions. Check it out on wikipedia if I wasn't clear enough =)  
>Larping is just the verb form of LARP.<strong>


End file.
